Clara Oswin Oswald (Auftritte)
Die ist eine Liste der Auftritte von Clara Oswald. TV Doctor Who Staffel 33 *''Asylum of the Daleks'' *''The Snowmen'' *''The Bells of Saint John'' *''The Rings of Akhaten'' *''Cold War'' *''Hide'' *''Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS'' *''The Crimson Horror'' *''Nightmare in Silver'' *''The Name of the Doctor'' *''The Day of the Doctor'' *''The Time of the Doctor'' Prequels * The Bells of Saint John: A Prequel * She Said, He Said: A Prequel DVD box set extras * Clara and the TARDIS Staffel 34 *''Deep Breath'' *''Into the Dalek'' *''Robot of Sherwood'' *''Listen'' *''Time Heist'' *''The Caretaker'' *''Kill the Moon'' *''Mummy on the Orient Express'' *''Flatline'' *''In the Forest of the Night'' *''Dark Water'' *''Death in Heaven'' Staffel 35 * ''Last Christmas'' * ''The Magician's Apprentice'' * The Witch's Familiar * Under the Lake * Before the Flood * The Girl Who Died * The Woman Who Lived * The Zygon Invasion * The Zygon Inversion * Sleep No More * Face the Raven * Hell Bent Prosa Romane BBC New Series Adventures * Shroud of Sorrow * The Blood Cell * Silhouette * The Crawling Terror Kurzgeschichten Doctor Who Annual * When the Wolves Came Time Trips * Into the Nowhere * A Long Way Down The Scientific Secrets of Doctor Who * Sunset Over Venus * All the Empty Towers * Silver Mosquitos Heroes and Monsters Kollektion * Normality * Buyer's Remorse Anthologien BBC Books * Summer Falls and Other Stories Audio Hörbücher BBC New Series Adventures * The Gods of Winter Comics Doctor Who Magazine * A Wing and a Prayer * Welcome to Tickle Town * John Smith and the Common Men * Pay the Piper * The Blood of Azrael * The Eye of Torment * The Instruments of War * Space Invaders! * Blood and Ice * Spirits of the Jungle Doctor Who Adventures Medien releases * The Mystery of the Mould * The Planet That Went Backwards * Teacher's Pet * Coral Maze * Sandblasted * Tunnel Terrors! * Line of Battle * The Curse of the Gibwyn * Gumfight * The Hat Trick * Gnome Guard * Strictly Fight Monsters * Planet Void * Reprogramme * Shipwrecked * Eye of the Storm * Whale Tale * Faceache * Time Trick * Dragon Attack * The Holly and the Ivy * By the Book * Creatures from the Deep * Invaders of the Vortex * A Tangled Web * Ball-Pit Beast * T-Shirt Terror * Fans * Universally Known * Thrill-Seeker * Wintervention * A Long Way Down * The Killer Weed * Eternity Springs * Robot vs Robot * Jungle Jam * Swarm * Road Rage * Chime Time * Once Bitten * Crash Landing * The Court of Birds * More Than Meets the Eye * Witch Work * Gift Snatched! * Petrified * The Wheelers * Five a Day * The Very Hungry Snake Panini releases * Empire's Fall * The Big Hush * Doctor in a Bottle * Doctor on the Menu * Trust Doctor Who Annual * The Door to a Winter Long Ago * Night Light * The Monsters of Coal Hill School * Freeze IDW Publishing Mini-Reihen und Einzelspieler * The Birthday Boy * Prisoners of Time Doctor Who (2012) * Sky Jacks * Dead Man's Hand Titan Comics Doctor Who: The Twelfth Doctor * Terrorformer * The Swords of Kali * The Fractures * Gangland Backup * Unbenannt * Planet of the Diners * The Inversion of Time * The Bin Dilemma * The Partying of the Ways * Silver Screenesis * The Board Games * Day of the Tune / The Meddling of Clara's Song * The Meeting WeLoveTITANS * Ebbing Tide Free Comic Book Day 2015 * The Body Electric Mini-Reihen und Einzelspieler * Selfie * Four Doctors Andere * Doctor Who at the Proms (2013) * The Ultimate Guide (2013 Dokumentation) Kategorie:Liste (Auftritte)